Perfect Love
by Jackson1967
Summary: Nick was secretly seeing Ellie but will Det.Caviliere let them be together?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Perfect Love

Pairing : Nick Stokes & Ellie Caviliere

Rating : K + ( for now )

A/N : own nothing apart from the female character and the idea.

Summary : Nick was secretly seeing Ellie but will let them be together?

Chapter One

Ellie was in the LVPD as she was fighting with her father who had hit her hard and was choking her, when Nick appeared and saw what was going on and rushed over and pulled Caviliere back as Nick lead Ellie away.

Nick held Ellie close to him as she cried in his arms as Nick comforted his girlfriend who stayed in close to Nick as Caviliere watched on as his daughter was in Nick's arms.

Ellie winced as her neck hurt a lot and Nick had a look at her neck which was starting to swell up and he took her to the break room to get some ice for Ellie's neck and she allowed him to look after her.

Nick was being gentle with her, as Ellie knew that Nick was the perfect boyfriend to her and she loved him knowing that he loved her too.

Ellie knew that she only felt safe with Nick who would always make sure that she was safe and protected from harm and of course, her own father.

Ellie's father was still angry and tried to shoot his daughter but missed and the bullet hit Nick instead, as he slumped to the floor bleeding from his gunshot wound.

Nick was rushed to Desert Palm for urgent surgery to remove the bullet from his back as Ellie waited for news on his status and she hoped that he would be ok.

The doctor arrived to inform Ellie that Nick was out of surgery and would be ok and Ellie asked to see him and the doctor agreed to Ellie's request to see Nick.

Ellie walked into Nick's room and she just hugged him as gentle as she could as she didn't want to hurt him more than he already had been by her father.

Nick held her hand and spoke " I love you." and Ellie replied " I love you too." as she knew that she had felt safe with him and knowing that his parents approved of their relationship.

Ellie knew her future was with Nick and she had found out something earlier that day and she still had to tell Nick but she wanted to keep it to herself for a bit until she was ready.

Nick wondered of Ellie was ok but he just watched her just thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life and he loved her with everything he has and he always would.

Ellie wondered how she would tell Nick her secret and she just hoped that he wouldn't be angry with her or leave her to deal with it alone which made her more scared.

Nick remembered the day he met her and how they had taken their relationship one step at a time after what Ellie had been through with someone else and he protected her since then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ellie knew that she needed to tell Nick her secret and she sighed as Nick asked, " You ok sweetheart?" as Ellie replied " Not really." and Nick picked up her hand and asked her " Tell me please?".

Ellie sighed then admitted " I'm uh.. I'm pregnant Nick.", as Ellie wondered how he would react to what she had just told him about their baby when, Nick spoke " I'm shocked but so happy.".

Nick was so happy to know that Ellie was expecting his child and he knew that they never talked about starting a family but now Ellie had told him that she was pregnant, it gave him such joy.

Ellie was glad that Nick was happy about their unborn baby and Ellie put her hand on her stomach as Nick watched her, then he gently pulled her closer to him and he placed his hand on her growing bump.

Nick was so excited that Ellie was pregnant with their first child and he knew that he would have to tell his parents that Ellie was pregnant and he hoped they would be happy.

Nick asked Ellie " How far gone are you?" and Ellie replied " Almost three months." as Nick smiled and kept his hand on her growing bump as he was so happy.

Ellie guessed that they would have to tell their friends about their baby but Ellie tells Nick " I think we should tell them after the scan next week.", as Nick nodded in agreement.

Nick knew that they needed to let it sink in first before they told anyone about their baby, as Nick had thought about asking Ellie something important.

Ellie thought about not telling her parents about her unborn child as her father disapproved of her and Nick, so she decided to keep quiet about her unborn child with Nick.

Nick was allowed home a few days later and Ellie was looking after him as well as herself and their baby,

Ellie tells Nick " I want our baby to take your surname." which made Nick smile that their baby would be known as Baby Stokes until he or she arrived into their lives.

Nick then asked " Marry me Ellie?" which takes Ellie by surprise and she then replies " I'll marry you.".

Ellie was surprised when Nick asked her to marry him and she knew that it meant so much to them both and also to their baby who would have an entire CSI team to be part of his or her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nick and Ellie went to have the scan on their baby and it made Nick so excited to see his child for the first time and he smiled the entire time as did Ellie.

Ellie knew that since she had met Nick a year or so ago, she had told him about her past and how her own father had abused her since the age of 10 until 19.

Nick was shocked when Ellie told him the truth and he had promised her that he would never harm her and Ellie knew that he meant it.

Ellie had also told Nick that her mother had stood by her father and allowed it to happen, which also angered Nick but he kept calm.

Once back home, Ellie went to have a lie down as Nick thought about what she had told him about her past and he realised how much she meant to him.

Nick knew just what he should do but he didn't know if Ellie would want him to but he'd thought about asking her to find out.

Ellie was thinking about her past, but knew that she had to do something about it and she had no idea that Nick was thinking the same thing.

Nick watched her when he entered the room, then he asked her " Are you gonna report your dad for what he did to you?", as Ellie replied " You got that right.".

Ellie knew she was doing the right thing and she wanted to protect her unborn child from danger and she knew Nick would do the same.

Nick sat up next to Ellie, as his hand went to her stomach and he smiled knowing that he couldn't wait to be a father.

Later that evening, Ellie told everything to Jim Brass who wrote everything down that Ellie told him about what her father did to her.

Nick watched from the kitchen and he knew that he and their unborn baby was all Ellie had and he wasn't gonna leave either of them alone, not for anything or anyone.

Ellie loved Nick so much and she didn't think she would ever be happy again but then she met Nick and had found her soul-mate in Nick who proved how much he loved her.

As they lay in bed that night, Ellie was snuggled in close to Nick who kept a protective hold of her in his arms while neither of them knew what was gonna happen to one of them.

Nick kissed Ellie's neck softly as it had almost healed up fully as Nick had helped her with making sure she was ok...

What lurks around the corner?


End file.
